The Search
by ECLARExSHIPPER
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy stood on the edge, litteraly.. Until some mysterious girl saves him. Now, six years later, Eli is trying to find his lost savior, who may be closer then he thinks..
1. Chapter 1

**So I came to this idea, while I was watching the news. There was an item about a man who tried to kill himself 6 years ago, and he was stopped by a stranger. The only thing he knew about the stranger was that he was on his way to his work. now the man is is looking for his savior. I thought that was so.. Incredible, that I wanted to write a story about it. So.. enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

_6 years ago_

_**Eli's POV**_

_So.. This was it. I looked over the cliff I was about to jump off. I didn't know what to do anymore. My life sucked. My parents died a few months ago because of a tragic car accident, I lost my girlfriend, she killed herself a year ago, I was bullied at school, my arms and legs were covered in scars from cutting, I had nothing or no one. no one loved me. I guess that's why Julia killed herself in the first place. I took a small step forward. the noses of my black Converse shoes were pointing over the cliff. Just when I leaned forward, I felt a hand on my arm, pulling me back. _

_'What the hell!' I quickly turned around to see who was holding me back. I saw a petite auburn haired girl, with big baby blue eyes, filled with.. concern?_

_'Why?' She asked, slowly releasing my arm._

_She didn't ask my name, she didn't even know me, but I was so messed up right now that_ I_ needed to talk, and she was willing to listen._

_'My life is miserable. I don't have anyone. Nobody cares. I look like a monster. Everyone who ever cared about me is dead__.'_

_'Do I look dead to you?' The girl asked._

_'No'_

_'Then not everyone who cares is dead.'_

_'You are lying. You don't even know me. Why would you care?' I asked._

_'I'm not lying. I care because.. I.. I just do! And if you would give me a chance, I could get to know you.' _

_Then I started to become a little frustrated. This girl just pops up randomly, stops me from being with my loved ones, and thinks she can fix everything._

_'I don't need your help. I'm fucking fine. Goodbye.' I snapped and walked away quickly._

**present day**

**ELI's POV**

I sat behind my laptop, staring at a blank Word document. I didn't have much inspiration lately. I read something in the news paper about suicide numbers, they we're going uphill. That made me think about myself, six years ago, standing on that cliff. I was broken then, so.. fucked up.. i still was, but I managed to cover my emotions up outside. When I was inside, I would let all my emotions out on paper. I have done that since that day the girl saved my life, and I have published a few books so far. But the girl, I have never seen her again. I wanted to meet her again. Apologize for being such an asshole back then. Because I would've been dead if she didn't pull me back from that damn cliff. I've never went to that cliff again after what happened. I just couldn't erase the memories out of my head. After i came home after that horrible event, i promised myself to never sink so low again. It was going pretty good so far, but i still missed something in my life. I had no parents anymore, no friends, no one. I rarely came outside. All the people want to be friends with me, but just because i am a famous author. I just want someone who can look trough the whole author thing and just love and accept me for who i am. But since no one does that, i guess i'll just stay forever alone...

**CLARE'S POV**

I took a sip of my coffee and putted it down on the coffee table. Then I crawled next to Jake, my boyfriend on the couch. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my head. I smiled. 'so what are we going to do today?' Jake asked me.

'Maybe we could go for a walk? Have a picnic somewhere?' I suggested.

'Sounds great.'

We lied on the couch for another half-hour, cuddling, and then we went upstairs to change for going on a walk.

I was done changing before Jake. While he was still changing, I filled the picnic basket with sandwiches, fruit and drinks. Just when I was finished, Jake came walking downstairs.

'You look beautiful Clare.' He complimented, looking at the purple summer dress I was wearing.

I blushed. 'Thanks.'

'Let's go.' Jake took the basket from the counter and opened the front door for me.

i really loved him. He was always a gentleman, he was patient, handsome, kind. The perfect boyfriend.

While walking down the street, I took his hand. Hand in hand, we walked to some cliff. 'Shall we sit here?' Jake asked.

i nodded, taking a good look at the cliff. This place.. I recognized it.. from six years ago!

**ELI'S POV**

I closed my laptop. I couldnt think about something to write, and staring at the screen wouldn't fill my head with good ideas, it was just a waste of time. I looked at a photo of my parents, they were happy and smiling, and little me stood inbetween them, laughing wide, one teeth missing. I smiled , took the picture frame in my hands and softly brushed my fingers over the picture. I wish they could have seen me growing up. That they could be with me while releasing my first book. That they could be with me when i needed them.. Like now, i was having a huge writers block, the house is a mess, i felt like shit.. A tear slipped across my cheek and fell on the picture. I wiped it away and putted back the picture. 'I love you mom and dad..' i whispered before walking to the couch and lying on it. Soon, i was in a deep sleep. Now i was left alone with my dreams and thoughts..

**I'm sorry for starting ANOTHER story without finishing my others, but this document has been waiting to be published for months. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! (They make me very happy :] )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favorited or followed! I was so happy to read the reviews, or get messages that someone favorited or followed! It seems stupid, to be happy about something so little, but every time i get an email from fanfiction, it just makes my day, i'm so happy people like my story! So again, thanks for reviewing and stuff, i love you guys :) (Feel free to review on this chapter too, teehee)**

**So this one is for everyone who reads my story! Love you all! :D**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: As we all know, i don't, have never, and won't ever own Degrassi.**

**Eli's POV**

I yawned and stretched. I just woke up. How long did i sleep..? Glancing at my watch, i realized i have slept over two hours. I was hungry. Time to eat. By that, i mean order pizza. I smirked and searched the number of a pizza delivery service, pulling my phone of the pocket of my skinny black jeans with my other hand. I found the paper i scrabbled the number on and dialed it.

After ordering, i tossed the paper and my phone on the sink and sat on the couch, turning on the tv.

I hope the pizza delivery person comes fast.

**Clare's POV**

After having a wonderfull picnic with Jake, we went for a long walk by the beach, and then we went home. (Yeah, forgot to mention, we live together, for a few months.) He thought it would bring us closer together and spend more time, which we did. It went well so far, so you didn't hear me complain. Neither did he, actually.

'Stop daydreaming, Edwards! You need to order this pizza to this adress. Hurry!' Anthony, the manager from the pizzaria i was working for, said, handing me a paper with an adress. I took the pizza and hurried up my scooter from the buisness. I took a glance at the paper. Hmm.. i think i know where it is. I putted on my helmet, putted the pizzabox behind and stepped up the vehicle.

I loved this job, i could ride around town, meet some people, I had to hurry a lot though, but it was worth it. I've been working here for 2 years now. It was an extra job, i was still studying for journalist, and couldn't make all my money out of that.. Not yet.. Jake had a company or something with his dad, Martin and Son Contructions. Together, we had enough money to make this living together thing work. Our parents were kinda proud that we were able to be on our own on such a early age. (I am 22, Jake is 23. My parents think that's young, they moved out on there thirthies. Way too old, if you ask me, i can't image living with my parents that long.)

living together with Jake was great. People always described us as 'the perfect couple who is together for ever'. I really liked Jake, but perfect.. forever.. I doubt that. It just feels like we are missing something. And this relationship.. It just seemed too good to be true. We never have arguments, we always agree with each other, no one ever breaks a promise. It was kinda perfect, but it seemed so.. Boring.

I went into the street i needed to be. Number 14.. Where is number.. Oh wait, there! I stopped my scooter, took of my helmet and took the pizza.

By the house I needed to deliver the pizza, I knocked on the door.

The door went open and there he was. A gorgeous green eyed boy with black shaggy hair. I observed his outfit. Grey Dead-Hand t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse. He was kinda.. Hot..

And that smirk.. Don't even let me get STARTED on that smirk. It was so sexy when he d... Oh my god Clare stop it! You have Jake! And don't check your costumer out, it's weird and very creepy!

'Ahum..' The boy cleared his throat.

'Uuhm.. Your pizza. Here it is.' I handed him over the box.

He took A long look at me. I felt him observing every inch of my body. I was getting nervous. I tried to hide my blush.

'how much is it? I mean, the pizza..'

I blushed for no reason. '7,50.'

'Allright, let me get the money.. '

he pulled a wallet out of his pocket and gave me ten dollar.

just when I was about to say something, he shushed me.

'it's okay, you can keep it.'

't-thanks.. '

We made eye contact for a few seconds, and out of nowhere, he said:

'did you know you have pretty eyes?'

i shook my head and felt my cheeks become redder.

'Well, you do.'

'so.. See you around?' I asked, biting my lip nervously.

'guess you will. I'm definitely gonna order pizza more often.' He said, winking at me.

'Then I'm definitely going to deliver it more often.' I said back with a smile.

'Can't wait. See you, blue eyes.' He said, closing the door.

Oh.. My.. God..

Eli's POV.

after my little conversation with cute pizza girl, I realized I didn't even ask for her name. Stupid! she seemed so familiar, but he couldn't remember who she was..

Well, if he had luck, she would deliver again if he ordered something later. He was just.. Speechless when he saw her. So cute, pure, beautifull.. her cute blush.. her voice.. Yup, Eli definitely needed to see and to speak to the blue eyed beauty again. Maybe they could be friends.. Or even more...

**so.. What do you think of this chapter? I really hope you liked it! Please leave another review and then you get another update, yay! i am going to sleep now, it is 00:15 am here. So goodnight, and for everyone who is awake: have a great day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Re-post, i've changed some little things :D**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Clare's POV**

I was still a little.. shocked from my little interraction with mysterious boy. He was so handsome, and that smirk was so hot! What?! Don't think like that Clare! You have Jake! But that boy.. he is so..

I shook my head at the thought of him and got back to work. I've needed to fill 1 hour until I could go home, and i was sure I couldn't do that while thinking about him..

**Eli's POV**

While I ate my pizza, I couldn't stop smiling. No, I'm not some creeper, but the girl.. she was just so.. gorgeous. Yet so familiar..

A strong guilty feeling came over me. It felt like cheating on Julia..

I know Julia is dead, that she will never come back to life, but it's just not fair towards her.

Maybe i should put the girl out of my head.

It was sad, but i promised myself not to date anyone after Julia...

**Clare's POV**

I was just back home, from was like, 7 pm, so I'll guess I just watch some tv and relax. I hoped Jake wasn't home. I just didn't feel like talking to him or seeing him after what happened earlier. I just need some alone time.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to the living room a little to see if Jake was there. He wasn't. Relieved, I opened the door and walked into the living room.

Not a few seconds later, I heard Jake's voice from behind me.

'Clare! I didn't know you were back already! How was work?'

'Fuck..' I whispered to myself. Then I turned around with a fake smile.

'Jake! Work was great! Everything went well' I said, realizing my voice sounded too high.

'You okay?' Jake said, obviously not believing me, while studying me.

'Yeah, I.. I just had a.. long day.. so i'm kinda tired.' I said, not fully lying.

Jake nodded. 'Okay.. do you need me to get you something? Make food or whatever?'

I smiled at his kindness and shook my head. 'No thank you. I just need to rest.'

'Allright.' He walked towards me and took my hands in his.

'I hope you feel good soon, and remember, if there is something wrong, tell me and we'll talk about it. I'm going upstairs now. Love you.' He kissed me.

'Love you too..' I said softly after he pulled away.

He let go of my hands and turned around. Then he walked out of the living room, upstairs.

I went to the couch and layed down on it, not knowing what to do.

I really liked the boy, I know I will probably never see him again, and that we don't know each other, but when we met.. I felt some spark. I wanted to see him again. But at the same time, I felt like I was lying and cheating on Jake. He didn't deserve that! But i didn't knew the boy well enough to break up with Jake for him.

Maybe he didn't even like me back..

Eli's POV

I walked around. I didnt feel like writing. I just want to walk, clear my head.

Walking out of the front door, I looked outside. After I closed the door I started walking. It felt good to be outside. I've always been in my house, not really doing anything. The walk felt refreshing.

When I was a few blocks away from my street, I saw The Dot. I used to hang there all the time when I was still in high school. I wondered if my old friend Adam still worked there.

We used to be best friends, until I met Julia, then we sort of growed apart. He got a girlfriend too, we didn't see each other. It had been, 3 years or something since I last spoke to him. I think he doesn't even know Julia passed away.

I entered the Dot and sat down, waiting for someone to take my order.

And there he was. I still recognized him. Adam Torres. His hair, his face. It never really changed.

'Welcome to the Dot, can I take your order?' He looked up from his notepad and then his eyes widened.

'Eli Goldsworthy..?' He asked with a suprised face.

I nodded with a smirk. 'Who else?'

Adam sat down across me. 'Damn.. how long has it been? 4 years?'

'Three actually. How have you been? Are you still with Fiona?' I asked.

He shook his head. 'No.. I've broke up with her two years ago.'

'Sorry to hear that. Why?'

Adam shrugged. 'She turned out to be a lesbian, so she left me. But a few months later, I met another girl, Becky. I'm still together with her actually. How about you? How is Julia doing?'

When he mentioned Julia, it felt like I had something stuck in my troat. I I swallowed. 'She.. uhmn.. Julia passed away some time ago.." I said,

"I.. I didn't know Julia.. died.. Sorry I asked." Adam spoke softly.

"It's cool. You didn't know. What about we catch up later? I don't want too keep you from your work.."

"Allright. Here's my number. He wrote it on a paper towel and gave it to ne. I putted it in my pocket, and ordered something. This day was one of the best I had in a long time.

**Hope you liked it :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time no update, i know. I've had a lot on my mind lately (school and stuff, they decided that i should drop a 'level'. I'm not repeating this grade, but i'm going to do something else next year. I am really going to try to go back to my own classmates, just, no one can replace them. So i'm going to stop being lazy next schoolyear, and i'm also going to write more, because i feel bad for leaving everyone en then comming back months later. Anyway, i sorta figured it out and decided to pick up writing. So here i am. Enjoy the chapter! :D **

**Reviews are appriciated.**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: I don't/have never/never will own Degrassi. If i did, Eli would've never cheated on Clare and Adam would still be allive.**

**Clare's POV**

I layed down on my bed and looked at the alarm clock. 3:54 am.  
I just couldn't sleep. No matter how much i turned my pillow around, changed position, i just couldn't.

I turned and turned, but i couldn't. I wanted to see the boy again so badly..

It was like a drug. I needed more. If i didn't get to see him i felt irritated and sort of empty.

Jake felt more like a friend. If he would kiss me, i didn't feel anything. No feelings, no spark, nothing at all.

I first needed to go to work. Finally, some space from Jake.

**Eli's POV**

I was at my house, with Adam. I called him and he came over to hang out.  
We were just sort of catching up, until..

'I'm hungry..' Adam said out of the sudden.

'Yeah, me too.. You wanna order something?'' An idea plopped in my head.

'Let's order pizza.' I said, standing up.

It was crazy, but there was a little chance me and the cute girl would meet again.. It's a guess, but still. It was worth it, and we wanted food anyway.

'Allright, the usual?" I said, remebering what he always used to take.

'You know it.' Adam said with a grin.

I ordered the pizza and went back to sit on the couch. Minutes went by and I waited, my heart beating a little faster then usual.

Every few minutes I looked out of the window, to see if pizza was there already.

Then, finally, the bell rang.

'I'll get it.' Adam said, getting up.

I jumped up. 'No!'

Adam looked at me weird.

'You are the guest.. so I'll get it.. be right back.'' I said, almost running to the front door.

'Hello' I said, swinging the door open.

I looked at the deliverer, no petite auburn curled beauty..

Not were I was hoping for.

I payed him, dissapointed, took the pizza and closed the door.

Dammit. Not her. It was a stupid idea anyway..

I shook it of and walked, with the pizzabox in my hand, back to the living room.

**Clare's POV**

I was done working, but i didn't want to go straight to home. I decided to get some cofee at the Dot, maybe Adam was working.

It would be fun to see him again, he's one of my best friends. In high school, he was always there for me, but i havent hung out with him in a few weeks. He was probably busy.

Five minutes later, i stepped into the Dot. I looked around, but Adam was not here. I sat down and ordered some coffee anyway.

While the order was on it's way, i pulled my phone out of my pocketand dialed Adam's number. Maybe he wanted to hang out.

**Eli's POV**

'And like, a week la-' Adam's story was interrupted by his phone.

He looked at me with his phone in his hand. 'You mind?'

I smirked. 'I can wait.'

'Hello'

...

'Hey Clare! What's up?'

...

'Hang out? Now? Hold on..'

'Eli you want to go to the Dot? Meet my friend Clare?'

I raised an eyebrow.

'She's really nice. And besides, when was the last time you've met some new people?'

He had a point there. 'Let me get my jacket.'

He grinned and turned back to his phone.

'Yeah Clare, i'm still here. Yes i'm coming. I'm bringing my friend Eli with me, that's okay right?'

..

'Cool, see you there!'

He putted his phone back in his pocket and followed me to my car.

'She's also a journalist for the Toronto Interperter.' Adam told me. The whole ride to the Dot he has been telling me everything about Clare.

'Are you trying to pair me up with her or something?' I asked with a smirk.

'No. Too bad for you, but she already has a boyfriend.'

I parked the car and we stepped out.

'There she is.' Adam said, pointing over to a small table by the window after we entered.

That's when i froze. That was her!

I followed Adam to the table. Was this a dream?

We sat down and Adam introduced me to her.

Was this really happening?

**Clare's POV**

Adam was introducing me, but i was too busy staring at the boy to hear him. It was _him._ I couldn't stop thinking about him and then, here he is.. '..And that is Eli.' Adam said._  
_

So he had a name. Eli. Eli..

Adam looked from him to me and shook his head. 'I need to go to the bathroom.'

While he was gone, Eli broke the silence.

'So Blue Eyes.. We meet again.'

'W-we do..' I stuttered, getting nervous.

He layed his hand on mine on the table.

'Your beautifull.'

I blushed. 'Thanks.. Eli' It felt so good to say his name out loud.

'Your welcome.. Clare.' He said with a smirk, his eyes never leaving mine.

We looked at each other, he with a smirk plastered on his face, and i with a smile.

'Nice to see you guys are getting along so wel.' I heard Adam's voice say from behind.

I mentally cursed. Why did he had to ruin the moment?

Adam looked weirdly at our hands, so i pulled my hand back.

'Did i miss something?' He asked, looking from me to Eli.

'Nope.' Eli replied, looking at me.

'Oh, allright then. I'm so happy that my two best friends are finally meeting each other.' He said.

I nodded. 'Yeah, me too.' I said, smiling softly at Eli, which he smirked at as response.

**Eli's POV**

Clare's kinda cute. Really cute. She's adorable.. I think i might like her. I mean.. that spark when our hands touched. And that was just a little spark. What would happen if we would kiss..?

'So how is Jake, Clare?' Adam asked her.

Damn, i almost forgot. She had a boyfriend. But.. that never stopped me before i guess..'

'He's doing good.. Very busy. That bothers me sometimes. It's like he doesn't notice me somtimes.' Clare said.

Not notice her? How could someone not notice her? She's gorgeous.. I really felt like pulling her out of the chair and kiss her right now..

An hour passed. Adam's phone went of. He pulled it out and looked at the text he just got. 'Sorry guys, i need to go.' He said, slipping in his jacket.

'Where are you going?' Clare asked.

'I'm going to meet Becky's parents. I promise i'll hang out with you guys soon again.' He walked out of the Dot and before i knew it, it was just Clare and me...

**Hope you liked it. Review and i'll update :D Happy summer vacation by the way :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I am so excited for the Degrassi finale! **

**I still don't like the idea of Becky and Drew though, it seems weird to me. Maybe it's because i'm used to Adam and Becky.. **

**And Drew wouldn't stay with her.. right? I mean, if you look at all the girls he had.. **

**I actually don't care about the Zoe-Maya plot, they'll probably sort out everything anyway..**

**And the Miles-Tristan plot.. i don't know. Could be interesting.. **

**And finally, THE ECLARE PLOT. I really hope they get back together, because they've been through so much together...**

**By the way, have you guys seen the new Eli: Dorm Life video? If you hadn't, you should check it out, you know, mentally preparing for what's waiting for us in the big finale. (Warning: you may not like it, i mean, the webisode. I sure didn't :d)**

**... **

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: I donut own Degrassi..**

**Eli's POV**

'So tell me about yourself Clare.'

Clare smiled. 'What do you want to know?'

'Everything' I said with a smirk.

'Well uuhm, i'm 22, and i went to Degrassi, until i gratuated a few years ago. While in high school i met Jake, we got together and live together now, i'm attending TU because i didn't get into Columbia, were i wanted to go first, and i'm hoping to become a journalist at the Interperter someday.'

I raised my eyebrow. 'You like writing?'

Clare smiled. 'I LOVE it. What about you?'

'Well, if i had to tell you my whole life story we'd be here untill next week. So i'll keep it short. I'm 23, also gratuaded from Degrassi a few years ago, went to NYU, but got kicked out. So then i started to focus on writing only, and became a writer.' I said.

'Why did you got kicked out?' Clare asked.

'That's a story for next time, blue eyes.'

'Is that an invitation?' She asked with a small smile.

'If you want it to be.' I said smirking.

'Maybe i do.' She said blushing.

'Then it's a date.'

'A date?'

After a few hours of talking, i gave her a ride home.

When we were in front of her house, she turned to me.

'I had fun with you today... See you around?' Clare looked at me hopefully.

'Guess you will.' I said smirking.

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

'Bye Eli.'

Then she stepped out of the car and went inside her house.

I couldn't wait until we would meet up again.

**Clare's POV**

This day was so awesome. I smiled. Eli was so different then Jake. I.. liked it.

When i walked into the living room, my smile dissapeared.

Jake was on the couch, in the middle of a steamy making out session with.. Alli?!

'Jake! Alli!? What the hell?!' I yelled.

They quickly went apart. 'I can explain Clare!' Jake said, walking towards me.

Alli , my so-called 'best friend', quickly putted on her shirt and left.

I ignored Jake.

'Please say something.'

I glared at him, looked him right in the eye and said: 'I have nothing to say to you.'

Then i turned around, walked upstairs and fell down crying on the bed from me and Jake.

How could this happen? Why me? Jake.. and.. ALLI. My BEST FRIEND. I was so angry and sad right now.

Jake followed me and sat next to me. 'Baby.. I love you, please let me explain..'

I shook my head, tears rolling across my cheek.

'I'm stil going to. Alli kissed me. And it suprised me, so I didn't pull away..'

I still cried.

'Don't you remember that she kissed your other boyfriend in high school? She just wants you to be sad..'

It was true. Alli kissed K.C too, my ex-boyfriend from when I was in high school.

'You know how she is Clare.. I woulf never cheat on you..'

'Don't try to blame it all on her Jake. You could've pushed her away if you really didn't want to kiss her.'

'I was supr-' He tried, but i cutted him off.

'Stop with your damn excuses, your lips were happily moving too! I.. i can't trust you anymore.'

'Clare..'

'How long has it been going on?'

'...'

'HOW LONG' I yelled angrily.

'FINE CLARE IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW, SINCE WE MOVED IN.'

'I can't believe this Jake! Why would you SLEEP with my BEST FRIEND?!' Tears were forming in my eyes again.

'STOP SCREAMING AT ME! IF YOU WOULDN'T BE SUCH A FUCKING PRUDE, I'VE NEVER WOULD'VE CHEAT ON YOU.'

'...' That hit me.

'Without me you are all alone Clare. Do you really think anyone would like a prude bitch like you? Just shut up and get over it.' Jake spatted.

'I..' I stuttered, looking for words.

'You what?'

'I.. want to break up.' That was the only thing i could bring out..

'No. My parents think that we are the perfect couple with a perfect life. They are finally proud of me. You aren't going to ruin that for me.'

'If you haven't smoked so much weed and actually tried to do your best at school, they would have been..' I blurted out.

Then he hit me right in the face. It went all so fast. My vision started to get blurry, and the next thing i remember is everything going black..

**Teehee, i know it's short, but we finally get to see Jake's true face.. Whatcha think? Review review! By the way, i got Twitter! (Yaaay) If you want to read about my thought about the episodes, or just know when the stories are going to be updated, or just want to follow me, then do :D It's Degrassian14. That was it i guess! Goodbyee! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, my lovely readers,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, not much to say.. I try to pick up writing again, but school comes first. I'd love it if you guys review, and i hope you like this chapter :D**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Clare's POV**

When i woke up, i was still lying on the floor. Jake was nowhere to be found, and my cheek stung. My head also hurted, i remembered Jake hitting me in the face..

I still couldn't believe it. Jake. The love of my life, my soulmate forever.. Cheated on me. And then HIT me..

Why didn't i deserved to be happy? I was always nice to people, tried my best at everything i did, worked, didn't cheat...

Maybe this was supposed to happen, but still.. Why me? Why did i have to find out the cheating? I had no one. Alli, my 'best friend' was a liar and a boyfriend stealer, Jake, the 'love of my life' just cheated on me..

I was so confused and sad that i called Adam.

_'Hey! This is Adam..'_

'Adam! Thank god you picked up, you ha-'

'_At the moment i am not availble, but leave a message and i'll call you back!'__  
_

I trew my phone against the wall, crying.

'WHERE IS EVERYONE WHEN I FUCKING NEED THEM?!' I yelled, getting up.

Looking into the mirror, i saw my cheek beginning to bruise.

I tried to cover it op with makeup, but it didn't work.

I trew the makeup across the room and cried, looking into the mirror again.

My reflection in the mirror just stared back at me.

This didn't look like me. It was like all the life and happines dissapeared..

**Adam's POV**

I was busy working, until my phone vibrated in my pocket.  
I'm actually not allowed to be on my phone during work time i, but being the curious bastard i am, pulled out my phone and saw that i had a voicemail from Clare. What would be up? I played it of.

BOOM! A loud cracking noise came out my speaker.

_'WHERE IS EVERYONE WHEN I FUCKING NEED THEM!' _Clare's voice yelled.

I heard a few noises, and something hitting the floor.

Then the voicemail stopped.

I couldn't leave in the middle of work.. But leaving Clare alone..?

I got it.. i dialed Eli's number, hoping he would pick up..

**Clare's POV**

I was busy crying and trowing things, until the doorbell went off.

Was it Jake..? I walked to the front door, scared.

It went off again.

I opened it.

'Eli?! What are you doing here?" I asked, suprised to see the one and only Eli Goldsworthy standing in front of me.

'Just checking.. Are you okay?'

I shook my head. 'No.'

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

'He just hit me right across the face..' I said crying.

'What? Who?' Eli asked, trying to understand.

'And i caught him.. w-with my BEST FRIEND' I cried and he pulled me into a hug.

'Sssh.. calm down Clare, i'm here, it's going to be okay..'

I sobbed into his chest, hoping he would be right, but i didn't think he would.

Jake hitted me once, and i've didn't fight back, so i guess Jake thinks it's right now..

'What do i do, Eli? If Jake returns then he'll just beat me up again.' Tears rolled across my cheek by the thought of being alone with Jake again.

'Just.. uhm. I don't know either Clare. You could stay with Adam, i can text him or someth-' I cutted him off.

'Can i stay with you?'

'Clare.. i.. it's not that i don't want you in my house or something but.. are you sure? I mean, you barely know me.' Eli looked suprised.

'I trust you Eli. And besides, everything is better than staying home with a big chance of getting hit again.' It may seem stupid that i'm so scared after one hit, but this side of Jake was new to me. I didn't know him this way, and i didn't want it either. I just needed some time to sort things out, like what to do about Alli, break up with Jake or not, because, some part of me still loved him, even though i knew he was bad news..

'Well then, take your bags blue eyes.' He said smirking.

I hugged him and went upstairs to grab my things.

**Eli's POV**

Was it really a smart move? To let another girl into my life?

_You know what happend with Julia.. Do you really want Clare to end up like her?_

I ignored the little voice in my head. Clare wasn't like Julia.. Julia wasn't like Clare. It would never happen..

**Clare's POV**

'So here we are.' Eli opened the door of the car so i could get out.

'Thanks.' I stepped out.

While Eli was unlocking the door, i looked around. It seemed like a quiet place, i didn't see many people outside like in my neighbourhood. It was nice, not having all those people around for once, i could just go and do whatever i wanted without people looking judgemental.

That was a nice thought, especially when my cheek was bruised and you could clearly see it.

Eli succeed in opening the door, and we went inside.

His house was a mess, everything layed across the floor and on the tables, mostly pens and crumbled papers.

'Sorry about the mess.. if i knew i would have company, i would've cleaned it up..' Eli said apologizingly.

'Oh it's fine.' I smiled, happy that i at least had somewhere to stay.

**Soo.. uhm.. this totally sucked. I haven't really been in the writing mood. No inspiration and stuff, problems at school.. But okay, here is the short chapter. Sorry for late updates..**


End file.
